Ladders are frequently used in performing construction or repair tasks on the roof of a house or a building. Typically, a ladder rests against a sidewall or an edge of the roof and a user climbs the ladder to perform tasks at high altitudes. Inherent danger of such usage is that without additional support, the ladder may slide, move or tip over causing the user on the ladder to fall off and incur serious injuries. Such household and construction accidents are frequent each year.
To increase stability, many ladders are used with stabilization devices. For example, conventional ladder stabilization devices include ladder support attachments having one end with hooks or brackets that enclose the rungs or legs of a ladder while the other end engages with the roof, either mounted to shingles of the roof or arched over an apex of the roof structure. Other ladder stabilization devices come with ropes or strings that are tethered to a worker's waist to prevent the worker from falling off the ladder. Such conventional stabilization devices provide increased stability for workers on ladders or workers maneuvering from a ladder to the roof of a structure.
However, conventional ladder stabilization devices are generally complex in design and they tend to require complicated installation processes for securing the stabilization devices to the roof before they can be used in place. Moreover, once such device is securely installed on the roof, it is often difficult to uninstall the device once the task is complete. Furthermore, the installation and uninstallation processes may require the user to use additional tools that need to be brought up and down the ladder each time such devices are being used.